List of countries in 1889
Below is a list of countries of the world will follow in 1889 . Explanation * All de facto independent states without broad international recognition are listed under the heading Not generally recognized countries . * The largely independent British Dominions are shown under the heading Dominions of the British Empire . * The dependent areas , i.e. areas that are not to be seen as an integral part of the state where they depend on, are listed under the heading Non-independent areas . Vassal States are included. * Autonomous areas occupied territories and micronations are not shown on this page. Constitutional changes in 1889 * January 10 : French territory Ivory Coast a protectorate. * April 7 : the Sultanate Majerteen becomes part of Italian Somaliland . * May 29 : Britons take it before the Americans claimed island Prospect in. * June 3 : the US territory Jarvis is annexed by the British. * June 29 : US island Phoenix is a British protectorate. * July 10 : Enderbury and Birnie occupied by the United Kingdom. Previously claimed by the US * July 14 : The British colony of Samoa , American Tutuila and German Saluafuta be merged as the American-British-German condominium Samoa. * August 1 : French territory Rivers of the South is a colony. * August 9 : the islands claimed by the US Rakahanga , Humphrey (Manihiki), Pukapuka and Penrhyn be occupied by the British and the protectorate Cook Islands joined. * August 9 : Franceville is de facto independent of the Anglo-French condominium New Hebrides * September 21 : Creation of the British Shire River Protectorate . * October 29 : Mashonaland comes into the possession of the British South Africa Company . * November 2 : the Dakota Territory is lifted and North Dakota and South Dakota are the 39th and 40th state of the United States. * November 8 : The Territory Montana is the 41st state of the USA under the name Montana . * November 11 : the Washington Territory , the 42nd US state under the name of Washington . * November 15 : the Empire of Brazil , the Republic of the United States of Brazil . * The Kingdom Shewa , Dauro and Konta joined Ethiopia. * The island Hull claimed by the British. * Palmyra is occupied by the British. Formerly part of the Republic of Hawaii . * The US claims the island Marcus . * The French protectorate Tahuata is at the colony French Oceania together, as well as the Rimatara and Rurutu . * The Kingdom of Barotseland is a British protectorate. * The Kingdom of Luba disintegrates. * Maungwe , Boche and GOVERA go to the British Mashonaland hear. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P R S T U V W Y Z Dominions of the British Empire Not generally recognized countries The following list includes countries which included not internationally recognized were, but in fact it were independent and had declared independence. Non-independent territories Below is a list of dependent territories . American-British-German non-independent territories US non-independent areas The below listed areas were unorganized unincorporated territories, which means that the dependent territories were from the United States without self-government. Alaska , Arizona , Dakota (until November 2),Idaho , Montana (until 8 November), New Mexico , Utah , Washington (until November 11) and Wyoming were as Organized incorporated territories an integral part of the US and are therefore not included in the list below. The Indian Territory was incorporated as unorganized territory also an integral part of the US Several islands claimed by the United States as unorganized unincorporated territories, but were ruled by other countries. The island territories Manihiki (Humphrey), Penrhyn , Pukapuka and Rakahanga fell from 9 August under the administration of the United Kingdom (as part of the Cook Islands ). The island territories Atafu , Baker , Birnie (starting July 10), Bowditch , Enderbury (starting July 10), Jarvis (from 3 June),Christmas Island , Nukunonu , Palmyra (from 1889), Phoenix (from 29 June) and Prospect (from 29 May) were under the control of the United Kingdom. The atolls Palmyra (until 1889) and Johnston were under the government of the Republic of Hawaii . Belgian-German non-independent territories Anglo-French areas British non-independent areas British Crown Assets Chinese non-independent territories Danish non-independent territories German non-independent territories Ethiopian non-independent territories French non-independent areas Italian non-independent areas Dutch non-independent territories Ottoman non-independent territories Non-independent territories of Ouaddaï Portuguese non-independent territories Russian non-independent areas Saudi non-independent territories Non-independent territories of Shewa Siamese non-independent territories Non-independent areas of Sokoto [ edit ] Spanish non-independent areas Toucouleurse non-independent territories